1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to an apparatus for brewing a beverage, such as coffee or tea, as well as associated methods for brewing a beverage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many methods and apparatus for brewing beverages through a filter, such as coffee or tea brewed through a filter or bag, are known. One method, described herein as a “pour-over” technique, has become popular with baristas to manually prepare customized beverage recipes in smaller portions for consumption by the coffee or tea connoisseur. The pour-over apparatus and techniques can reduce waste that occurs when a customized recipe is made in a larger portion, such as a full pot, and provide artistic “theater” to the consumer watching the barista deliver personalized service.
A conventional pour-over technique and apparatus typically comprises manually pouring hot water over and into a filter filled with coffee grounds, thus wetting the grounds in the filter and forming a brewed coffee beverage, which subsequently drips through the filter into a single serving container. Conventional “pour-over” apparatus and techniques involve manual, irregularly applied processes that produce cup-sized portions of specialized coffee recipes. An example of a device capable of producing such small servings of coffee is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,094 to Kealy.